chicken_smoothiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chicken Smoothie Wiki:Article Structure
There are several different forms of article, but all those subcategories are structured in a certain way to keep the page tidy. If you are creating a new page, place follow these directions and guidelines. Pet Pages Pet pages are pages for individual releases, such as the Dogtag Moondog or the Sunback. They consist of a general information paragraph, an infobox, and their stages. There should be no false information on the articles. Giving a pet with an unknown name a made up name. It should be agreed upon within the CS community. There should also be no opinions. If you have suggestions for additions to articles or articles for certain topics, please post them here. General Information Whenever typing out the paragraph of general information, bold the name of the pet at the beginning of the description and say what year and month it was adopted in. Then, in no particular order, list the litter and why the litter got its name, and, if applicable, its rank on the lists and what it's equal to. Infobox The infobox includes an image, the rarity, the month adopted, the litter, and the artist. The image should be uploaded as a png, transparent background, and the same size as shown on the CS archives. Rarity should be listed in the appropriate area, as should month adopted. The litter section should have a link leading to the page in which the litter is shown. The artist should have a link to the artist's info page. Stages The stages of a pet can consist of 1 or more images depending on the pet. Some pets, like the UR Bee have just one stage, while others, like the UR Pineapple, have many. The first image shown should be the newborn, second should be the second stage, etc, with the final image being its fully grown state. Each image should be transparent and a png, and the same size as shown on the CS archive. There is a similar pet called... If there is a similar pet, you can do There is a similar pet called Blah blah blah. In italics and link it to the page. It has to be below the infobox and top of the page. Not on the very top where the Template:Stub goes. Category Categories are nescessary to help users find the right page! For litters, add categories like the Category:Toxic Litter. To add a category, click this sign, ≡. Add categories such as Adoptables, 2008 Adoptables etc. Adoptables, the rarity of the pet, what month was it rereleased like December Adoptables, what species is it (other species if not on a category on adoptables page), and who designed the pet. Item Pages Item pages are for items released from stores or gift boxes. They consist of a general paragraph, and an infobox. There should no false information. An item has its own name. General Information When making an item page, bold the name of it from the beginning of the paragraph of the page. Say if it's free or a store item. When it was released, where it come from like events, etc, species it can fit on, what month, year and pack (if it is in none, leave blank or n/a). Infobox What year it was released, artist(s), and if it is in a pack. Add an image from the archive, and species it can fit on (if none, leave blank or n/a) Category:Policy Category:Help